Kisses
by cs-eye
Summary: G/S Fluff. Greg gets a kiss, Grissom gets jealous -- sort of.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Too bad. *sniff*

Rating: G – PG, as the story goes on.

Spoilers: A little bit of ItB.

Summary: Short fic. Greg gets a kiss. Grissom gets jealous – sort of. G/S UST. Pure fluff.

A/N: I was totally floored by all the reviews I got for 'Questions'. Thank you. You guys rock. (Okay, I have to add this: one of the first reviews I got was from one of my favorite fanfic writers! I was so happy I wasn't able to sleep after that.) So I repeat: Thank you. Oh, and EINMNL (English Is Not My Native Language), so sorry if you find some mistakes, and feel free to let me know. 

Kisses By CS-eye Chapter I: Greg 

"Greg, that was really nice of you to ask. But for the thousandth time, I'm sorry. I just can't go on a date with you."

"But Sara, c'mon… It's just one dinner. What's wrong with that? We're two people going out for a bite… you know? Then after that… well, let's just see what happens."

"Actually, I think you just defined 'date'."

"Okay, so it's a date. Why won't you go?"

"It's not you, Greg. I-I just… To be honest, I don't know. Why can't we just stay friends?"

"Don't you even think I'm cute?"

Sara made didn't know whether to laugh or make a face so just replied, "Okay, Greg, you're cute. But that's it." _There. Just to shut him up_. _He's lucky I'm in a good mood._

"Fine, fine. You really got it bad, don't you?" Greg answered with a little smirk on his face. _"At least she thinks I'm cute,"_ he thought.

"What do you suppose to mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"No, I don't. Now excuse me, but I have to go. Thanks again."

"You don't know what you're missing, Sara."

Sara just smiled.

"I mean it. You really don't –" Greg was cut off by Sara giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Shut up, Greggo. I just showed you what you actually are going to miss – because that will never happen again."

Sara, smiling, turned away briskly, leaving a red-faced lab tech with a goofy grin on his face.

---

"Grissom! What are you doing here?"

Sara was surprised to see an equally red-faced Grissom standing on the chem lab doorway.

"I came to get my results," Grissom answered, a bit more gruffly than he usually does. He avoided Sara's surprised eyes, and walked over to the still beaming Greg Sanders.

"Here you go, boss. What I suspected was right, Reeves is the killer. The DNA found at the scene matches _exactamundo_."

Greg handed his supervisor an envelope, and tried to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. Grissom took it, and went out without looking at both Greg, and Sara, who was still standing near the doorway, her feet rooted on the spot.

"I think you better go follow him," Greg said, half-jokingly, nodding towards the direction of Grissom's steps. 

Sara seemed to be jolted back to reality by Greg's voice.

"Why should I? I don't have to explain anything to him."

"You don't… But I think he needs one," he replied, a bit more seriously this time.

 "Go on, or else you might be tempted to kiss me again," he added with a smirk.

Greg was still gabbing away when Sara darted out of the lab.

_"That woman loves me_," he thought, when Sara left_. "She just loves Grissom more."_

**~tbc~**


	2. Grissom

A/N: Thanks for all the kind words. I'm just here to help keep the G/S spirit soaring. (heh.) 

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to TPTB. Sigh. 

Chapter II: Grissom 

"Hey Grissom!"

Sara ran towards Grissom's hastily retreating back, ignoring the curious looks of the other lab personnel.

Grissom walked even faster, as his feet and crushed ego would actually allow him, and finally arrived at his place of refuge, his office.

Sara came barging in twenty seconds after he did.

"Grissom, it wasn't what you thought it was," Sara started, closing the door behind her.

"May I please sit? I'm a bit out of breath here."

Grissom let out an audible sigh. "No, you may not. I'm not even sitting yet."

"Then you ought to. You're obviously a bit tired, too."

Grissom just looked at her.

"Fine. Look, Griss, it really isn't what you think it is. It was a silly thing –"

Grissom cut her off. "Sara, I didn't even think of anything. You don't need to explain anything to me."

Sara was about to sigh a breath of relief when Grissom seemed to regain his composure, and had a sudden burst of inspiration. He started to speak again.

"However, something just occurred to me."

Sara arched an eyebrow at her supervisor.

"You do know that there are rules about office romances, don't you?"

"Office romance?!! Grissom, I just told you it meant nothing!"

"Is there something going on between you and Greg?"

"No!"

"Then what I saw – which I could classify as public display of affection – was just a figment of my imagination?"

"Well, no."

"Then you and Greg _are_ involved."

"For the millionth time, no."

"Well, then I'm confused."

"I was about to explain to you, but you kept cutting me off! You see, Greg and I were bickering as usual and to shut him up I gave him a kiss."

Grissom seemed more annoyed. "So you give kisses away for free now, just to shut people up? Next thing I know you'll be kissing Hodges in trace. Or Brass in a crime scene." 

"Look, what I do in my own time is my business." Sara, too, was getting annoyed.

"But you're in the lab, for God's sake!" Grissom was now looking a bit flushed.

Sara didn't react. Now that she thought of it, her explanation did seem implausible. She didn't know what else to say. 

Grissom's office was filled with silence, the air burning with tension.

Grissom just stood there, tight-fisted. 

_"Why am I so angry?" He thought._

_"Why is he so angry?" She thought._

Sara was the first to speak up.

"I'm sorry."

It took all Sara's energy to keep her from adding, _"Are you jealous?"_

But she knew what the answer would be to that. _Of course he wasn't jealous. Why would he be? He turned me down, didn't he?_

"I'm sorry too, Sara. I-I just got a bit …" Grissom's voice trailed off.

"A bit what, Griss?" Sara decided to push.

"Nothing." Grissom replied, looking down.

"Are you okay?" Sara tried again.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, signaling the end of the conversation.

~tbc~


End file.
